


Fool for You

by sugarandspace



Series: Post 3x10 fics (written before 3x11) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Roasting, Post-Episode: s03e10 Erchomai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: "You've always been a fool when it comes to love, Magnus Bane."After the events of 03x10, an old friend pays a visit to Magnus.





	Fool for You

**Author's Note:**

> The Magnus/Ragnor friendship deserved more screen time but we didn't get that so I'm giving them more fic time.

“You have always been a fool when it comes to love, Magnus Bane.” 

Magnus almost drops the steaming cup of tea he was preparing for himself. Instead of it crashing to the floor into a heap of cracked porcelain, he knocks the cup over onto the counter. But the puddle that’s quickly making it’s way closer to the edge of the counter and towards the floor is being ignored as Magnus spins around on his spot, turning to face the person standing behind him.

“Ragnor.”

The name leaves Magnus’ mouth in a breathless whisper, for he never expected to see his old friend again. 

“I heard what you did,” Ragnor says and if that isn’t the most Ragnor way to start the conversation Magnus doesn’t know what is. No pleasantries or explanations of why he’s there, just blatant honesty with no unnecessary sugar coat to mask the meaning. Something Magnus also sees and appreciates in someone else close to his heart. “I heard what you gave up for that shadowhunter.”

“Aren’t you the one who encouraged me to take a  chance with him?” Too shocked to try to deny what his his friend, - his dead friend - , is saying, Magnus answers with a question. It’s something Magnus thinks every now and then. He isn’t sure how the relationship between him and Alec would be if it weren’t for the encouraging words Ragnor said to him mere hours after his death. Magnus is incredibly grateful, and is happy to have the opportunity to properly thank Ragnor now.  

“I can’t recall saying that you should give up your powers for him,” Ragnor counters.

“I didn’t do it for him,” Magnus argues, his words holding less surety than he would wish.”I did it so that we could beat Lilith, so that the whole world would be safe.”

“Are you trying to lie to me?” Ragnor asks, raising his eyebrows in a way that is both disbelieving and amused. “How long have I been dead? Seems like you’ve forgotten how well I know you.”

Even though Ragnor’s words about being dead cause a feeling of tight pressure around Magnus’ heart, he musters up a smile and answers, “Lilith would have been able to cause so much destruction if we weren’t able to stop her. We tried to find other options but there was none. I did it to stop her.”

“And not because your boyfriend’s brother was the one being possessed? Not because it would have killed your boyfriend if he had to kill his parabatai?” Ragnor’s words are less accusing than they could be, and more kind and gentle, knowing. He understands that what Magnus went through was difficult, and will be difficult for a long time, and he knows that he doesn’t need judgement. And Magnus appreciates that. Cat wasn’t as able to keep her cool when Magnus told her what he had done.

“That might have been a part of it,” Magnus admits, the first time he’s saying it out loud. He would never say it to Alec, his boyfriend’s guilt palpable even when Magnus assured him that his decision had nothing to do with him. “But I don’t regret it.”

“Of course you don’t,” Ragnor says, his words accompanied by an eye-roll. “You’ve always been like this.”

“Like what?” Magnus asks, genuinely curious and kind of offended.

“A romantic,” Ragnor answers. “When you fall, you fall hard, and you put your all to keep the love alive. That was what kept you together with Camille for so long, and it is the reason you gave up your magic for that Lightwood guy.”

“Don’t compare him to Camille,” Magnus snaps. His words are stern and his posture is rigid, his hands curling to tight fists at his sides. Without the familiar magic cathering there, he doesn’t feel as strong.

“I didn’t mean to,” Ragnor says, his tone honest. “I was just trying to prove my point. You are a fool when it comes to love.”   

“Not all of us can enjoy the hermit life at the countryside,” Magnus says, his defences dropping. He and Ragnor were always very different that way. Ragnor didn’t care for romance, had no interest in dating or falling in love, whereas Magnus wore his heart on his sleeve, enjoying relationships and trying to find something permanent. As permanent as an immortal could have.

“I guess you have a point,” Ragnor says. “This is where that life led me.”

Magnus deflates at the words. It’s only been a couple months since Ragnor passed, and the hurt still feels fresh. With everything going on both in his personal live as well as in the Shadow World, Magnus hasn’t had time to properly process it.

“I miss you,” Magnus says softly.

“You saw me two months ago,” Ragnor replies, as if he didn’t know what Magnus was talking about. “Time flies when you’re immortal, we’ve gone longer times without seeing each other. Remember that one time when you promised to call me after you were done with a client, and then ended up calling five years later?”

“I forgot,” Magnus defends himself. “And you could have called me again. Don’t pretend you didn’t forget too. Or maybe you were just being petty.”

“Hmm,” Ragnor hums, “I guess we’ll never know the truth.”

Magnus chuckles and shakes his head, grateful of his friend’s ability to cheer him up. 

“You deserve to have that kind of love, Magnus.” Ragnor says after a silene had fallen over them. His words are sincere and Magnus finds himself believing them. c“He’s a fool too and meets the love you give with an equal amount of his own. I’m proud of you for fighting for it.” 

Magnus smiles softly as a reply, “I’m so happy you gave me that pep talk.”

“You need someone to knock some sense to you every once in a while,” Ragnor says, and Magnus watches as he starts to fade back to where he came from. “Until next time, old friend.”

Magnus stays in his place for a moment after Ragnor disappears, just enjoying the warm feeling that was left behind from his friend’s surprising visit. Eventually he turns back to his tea, sighing as he reaches for the kitchen roll. 

The tea is everywhere. On the counter, falling down the cabinet door and leaving small lines behind, until it falls to a puddle on the floor. Normally, it would have taken Magnus a snap of his fingers and a wave of his hand to make the tea disappear and a new steaming cup to appear on the counter. Things took more time now, more effort, but Magnus was determined to get used to it.

He had made a choice, and while it had been a hard one, Magnus had no doubt in his heart that he had chosen right. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing another post 03x10 fic that is a total angst-fest. Magnus mourns the loss of his powers while Alec tries to deal with the memory of his possessed Parabatai stabbing him through the heart, while drowning in guilt. 
> 
> But I have a feeling the show won't be as dramatic. They will most likely be too busy to dwell on it like they should be able to. I imagine Magnus will be mostly at peace with his decision, doing it again in a heartbeat if he had to. Like of course he will miss his powers and it will be hard for him to get used to not having them anymore, but I don't believe he would get like super depressed about it. Idk, I guess we have to wait for 3B to air (I refuse to believe that we need to wait til 2019) (Someone pls #SaveShadowhunters already)


End file.
